Aquel día en la playa
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Ya hace -casi- tres años que Magnus no ha puesto un hechizo en la mente de Clary, ¡y eso hay que celebrarlo! Los Lightwood, Simon, Clary, Maia, Jordan y Magnus se embarcarán en un viaje a la playa. Pero con tanto drama entre cada uno, ¿cómo podría salir eso? ¿Qué hacen los subterráneos y los nefilim para divertirse? Las cosas no serán tan simples como parecen. (Post Lost Souls)
1. Chapter 1

Simon volvió a bostezar.

—¿Cuántas vueltas más tendremos que dar antes de llegar? —Se quejó Jace desde el asiento trasero del automóvil.

—Las que sean necesarias.—Le miró con el ceño fruncido Isabelle.

—¿Y cuántas serían esas?

—No seas un niñato.

Jace suspiró pesadamente y tomó casi inconscientemente la mano de Clary, quien se encontraba sentada entre él y Maia. La verdad es que sí que llevaban dando vueltas por los alrededores un buen rato, y si contaban que el sol cada vez brillaba con más fuerzas mientras ellos aún estaban encerrados entre aquellas ventanas, el ambiente resultaba insoportable.

Clary se preguntó si Jace sentiría más calor que el resto de ellos por todo el asunto del fuego que no había logrado quitar de su cuerpo, pero desechó de inmediato la idea porque preguntárselo le parecía un poco ridículo.

Además, no había nada que el resto pudiese hacer para apresurar la llegada. La única que tenía la menor idea sobre dónde iban era Maia, y ella hacía muchos años que no iba a la costa para pasar un buen rato y no por alguna misión específica. No ayudaba que el conductor de la camioneta fuese Magnus, que había admitido no ir a la playa en varias décadas.

—¿Y por qué no pudimos usar un portal? —Sugirió Simon, desde el asiento de atrás de Clary, con Jordan e Isabelle.

—¡Ah, por fin alguien dice algo cuerdo! —Alabó Jace.

—Jordan se marea con los portales. —Explicó Alec, que se encontraba en los dos asientos delanteros, junto a Magnus, pero que no le había hablado más que para darle indicaciones de tránsito en todo el camino. —Además sólo Maia conoce dónde está la playa. Gira a la izquierda, creo. —Le hizo una seña al brujo distraídamente.

—¿Te mareas con los portales?—Sonrió burlonamente el vampiro. —Eres una vergüenza de subterráneo.

—¿Me permites recordarte quién es aquí el subterráneo sin clan? —Le picó Jordan.

—Tú tampoco tienes manada, cerebrito. —Mencionó Maia, que estaba concentrada hablando con Alec y Magnus sobre qué dirección tomar a continuación.

—Ya, pero tengo al Praetor Lupus. —Se defendió.

Simon rodó los ojos y el silencio se apoderó de la camioneta. Varios kilómetros tuvieron que pasar antes de que alguien se decidiera a hablar y sacarlos a todos de su estupor.

—Sin ánimo de ofender pero, Magnus, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Jordan, ladeando la cabeza hacia el brujo, que sólo le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

—Estoy conduciendo, ¿es que no lo ves? —Contestó simplemente.

El vampiro soltó una risita.

—Sí, pero… ¿No habíais tú y Alec terminado? —Dijo con dificultad. Era evidente que todo el mundo estaba atento a la respuesta de los chicos, y aun así nadie intentaba disimularlo.

—Si te refieres a que quieres preguntar por algo que no es asunto tuyo… —Empezó Alec, pero Jace lo interrumpió.

—Vamos, no podemos pasarnos la vida así, en algún momento tendrán que decirnos algo. —Se quejó.

—Me siento como el hijo de una pareja divorciada que apenas se entera de las cosas. —Murmuró Simon, pero no logró bajar su voz lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido.

Alec lo miró fijamente, confundido. Al principio, Clary pensó que era porque no entendía lo que era un divorcio como los mundanos, pero recordó al padre de Jace y la hermana de Luke, y los propios Lightwood, que parecían tener problemas constantemente, y llegó a la conclusión que el humor de Simon seguía siendo demasiado para los nefilim.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—16 para siempre, ése es mi problema. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres un idiota para siempre, ése es el verdadero problema. —Dijo Jace, y se tapó la boca para bostezar.

Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, por varios minutos. Maia se encontraba mirando concentrada hacia la carretera, y Jordan parecía igualmente interesado en ella. Isabelle se dedicaba a mirar al suelo cuando por fin Clary habló.

—Magnus está aquí por mí.—Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Jace le miró con las cejas alzadas. No se lo había contado. No le había contado a nadie, para ser sinceros. Sólo su madre se había enterado de su idea, y no la había precisamente apoyado.

—Pronto se cumplirán tres años desde que la última vez que apliqué unos de mis hechizos para que Clary olvidase el mundo de las sombras. —Dijo Magnus, con un peculiar tono animado.

—¿Y eso es algo que debería celebrarse o me estoy perdiendo?—Hizo una mueca Jace.

—¡Claro que debería celebrarse! —Exclamó Clary, poco convencida. Cada vez que pensaba su plan para reunir a Magnus y Alec en lugar sin ignorarse el uno al otro, le parecía menos efectivo. —Espero que no te moleste, Alec.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, aun mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Por qué ha de molestarme? —Preguntó retóricamente.

Su mejor amigo lo miró tristemente y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Clary.

—¿Y cuándo se cumplen los tres años? —Se metió Jordan.

—Dos meses. —Dijo Magnus.

Todos los presentes, excepto el brujo, miraron a la pelirroja inquisitivamente, que se encogió en su asiento y se pegó más a Jace.

—Pero para eso faltan dos meses. ¿Por qué no celebrarlo en la fecha exacta? —Saltó Isabelle, confundida.

—Porque…—Empezó Magnus, y Maia le interrumpió para indicarle por dónde salir de la carretera. —No estaré ni disponible ni en el país para aquel día. —Explicó.

Todos asintieron, callados. No planeaban meterse más allá de lo necesario. No después que Jace les contara a todos por qué el brujo no podía entrar a Perú. La curiosidad la habían pagado muy caro.

—¿Por qué no? —Murmuró Alec sin levantar la vista de la carretera, sorprendiéndolos. —¿Dónde estarás?

Magnus le miró fijamente, pero no de una manera fría, como era de esperar, sino que parecía estar meditando si se decidía o no a contarle sus planes a su ex novio.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Anunció, dedicando una atención excesiva al manubrio frente a él.

Alec bajó levemente la vista al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. Se dejó caer en su asiento con desgano. Pobre Alec, pensó Clary, pues de seguro era atormentado constantemente por la falta de confianza sobre su pasado que su ex novio le entregaba, y ahora más aún al darse cuenta que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar o Magnus de responderle.

—Vamos a olvidarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo por este día. —Dijo el brujo, mirando a cada uno de los presentes y deteniéndose en Alec con una fingida calma, como se podía ver en sus nudillos blancos y su cuerpo tan levemente tensado que sólo alguien que lo conociese lo suficiente llegaría siquiera a notarlo. Y Alec lo conocía. Había aprendido a ver el significado oculto en cada cosa que su ex novio dijese, porque él no decía nada a la ligera.

Quería olvidarlo todo.

No sólo el accidente cuando había descubierto los errores de Alec y había decidido terminar con él, sino que deseaba borrar cada uno de sus recuerdos juntos. El cómo Magnus había logrado apartar a Jace de la mente de Alec, cuánto se habían apoyado durante los malos momentos que tanto se acercaban con la guerra, que había sido el brujo quien había lo consolado (o al menos había logrado algo más que los demás), cuando su hermanito Max había sido asesinado, sus vacaciones juntos, y lo mucho que había crecido por el otro.

Le pedía específicamente a él, que lo tratase como a un viejo conocido, no como quien había sido su novio. Con una amarga punzada dolor, el nefilim se preguntó si tendría que presentarse de nuevo o hacer como que no recordaba detalles sobre Magnus.

—Por mí está bien. —Contestó el moreno secamente, intentando que su voz sonase desinteresada y agradable.

A su lado, Clary sintió cómo Jace le soltaba la mano y se dedicaba a aplastar con tanta fuerza el cojín del asiento que compartían que incluso luego de dejarlo, este aún tenía sus dedos marcados. Jace se preocupaba por Alec de la forma en que sólo los parabatai podían preocuparse por su otra mitad. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Nadie dijo nada más, pues era obvio que ninguno de ellos estaba en posición de decir algo si los dos chicos que se encontraban al mando del auto estaban de acuerdo con su problema. O al menos fingían estar de acuerdo.

Maia dio un respingo.

—¡Es aquí, entra aquí!—Le indicó bruscamente a Magnus, aleteando sus brazos frente a su rostro violentamente y él, haciéndole caso, condujo la camioneta por un estrecho camino de tierra que a lo largo de un kilómetro, se fue disolviendo hasta convertirse en blanca arena.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó un sorprendido Simon, pegando la nariz al vidrio. Clary no podía culparlo; si bien estaban acostumbrados a ir cada verano a la casa de campo de Luke, sólo habían ido a la playa unas cuantas veces -tres a lo sumo-, cuando tenían alrededor de 13 años.

—Por favor díganme que seguimos en América. —Gimió Jace. —Porque no estoy de ánimo para Hawaii.

—Pues yo creo que te verías muy masculino con uno de esos collares de flores. —Bromeó Clary, sonriéndole.

—Tú sabes que yo soy capaz de llenar de virilidad incluso un tutú. —Le cerró un ojo.

Clary soltó una risotada.

—El cual me encantaría verte puesto uno de esos días, sólo para comprobarlo. —Dudó ella, dudando si la confianza en sí mismo de su novio podía ser suficiente como para que se obligase a usar un tutú.

—Ugh. Guarden sus detalles sucios para cuando estén solos. —Se quejó Isabelle. Volvió su vista hacia su hermano. —Entonces, si seguimos en el continente, ¿dónde estamos? —Repitió.

—No tan lejos de Nueva York como podrías pensar.

—Vamos, ha sido bastante tiempo. Y si esto fuese Nueva York, estaría lleno de personas. —Apuntó el vampiro.

—Los nefilim y los subterráneos tenemos nuestros secretos, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió Jace burlonamente a Simon, quién aún no se adecuaba a la idea de pertenecer a ese mundo.

—Además has dormido la mayoría del viaje, ¿cómo podrías saberlo incluso si nos hubiésemos alejado?—Comentó Jordan, pero su expresión seria y concentrada en su novia no concordaba con su tono animado.

—¿Y bien? —Se animó a decir Clary, al ver que no conseguían ninguna respuesta y el lugar parecía más y más abandonado.

Jordan notó un intercambio de miradas significativas entre Magnus y Maia, pero se decidió por no decir nada; Tal y como Magnus, sabía que la decisión de contar sobre el pasado de la chica era de ella y sólo de ella. Con una oleada de celos, sin embargo, dudó del por qué el brujo sabía del trágico pasado que Maia llevaba consigo.

—Estamos cerca de mi antiguo hogar. —Dijo Maia, con un hilo de voz intentando sonar segura. Casi ninguno de los presentes en la camioneta sabían algo sobre la vida de la mujer lobo antes de la mana de Luke, pero bastaba con saber lo de Jordan mordiéndole y el que ella misma nunca hablase de su familia para atar cabos sueltos, así que todos la miraron con preocupación en el rostro. —Bueno, no mi verdadero hogar. —Explicó. —Cerca está la casa de verano de mis padres.

Nada. Ningún comentario, aunque todos parecían preguntarse lo mismo. Al final, fue Isabelle quién estiró su mano para tomar la de su amiga, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo.

—¿Y cómo conociste este lugar?—Preguntó.

—Unos tipos me ayudaron. —Musitó Maia, mirando más allá de la morena, como si recordase algo muy lejano. —Creo que estaban retirados del Praetor. —Rio, bajando la vista, y Jordan frunció el rostro en una mueca sorprendida. Era evidente que eso no lo sabía. —Dijeron que podía quedarme aquí unos días antes de seguir con mi camino a Nueva York, ya que no tenía otro lugar dónde ir y ellos sabían que no podrían detenerme. Además, ningún mundano podría molestarme.

Magnus sonrió tristemente y estacionó la camioneta, sacándolos a todos de su temporal estupor, el cual fue rápidamente reemplazado por la emoción de estar cerca del mar. Isabelle y Simon fueron los primeros en salir, quitarse los zapatos y tocar la arena con sus pies descalzos. Mientras Clary bajaba de la camioneta con Jace, pudo escuchar un leve grito ahogado desde su mejor amigo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en disfrutar de la arena como para prestarle más atención. Alec salió con una sonrisa, y rio cuando sus hermanos y amigos comenzaron a sentir la arena cada vez más caliente por el brillante sol sobre ellos y él era el único con sandalias adecuadas para no quemarse.

Pero eso no detuvo a Jace. Despojándose de su camisa para sólo quedar en camiseta y arremangarse un poco los jeans, tomó de la mano a Clary que ya comenzaba a dar saltitos en su lugar para no sentir el calor, y corrió hacia la orilla del agua, donde la arena era más fresca y el agua de mar les mojaba sólo los pies. En cuanto la pelirroja sintió la primera ola fresca, comenzó a reír de felicidad y su novio sonrió ampliamente.

—Tórtolos. —Le dijo Isabelle a su hermano, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, ¿quién iba a decir que algún día ese rubio petulante llegaría a ser tan agradable? —Se acercó Maia.

—Pues no sé, la gente se vuelve bastante más simpática cuando quieren ser agradables para alguien. —Miró Alec significativamente a su hermana con una sonrisita.

—Y hablando de Simon, ¿Dónde está ese chico? —Dijo Magnus, cerrando la puerta del auto detrás de él.

Isabelle palideció un poco.

—¿Y quién hablaba de Simon? —Inquirió con brusquedad.

—Ya, como si fuese un misterio. —Replicó Maia.

—No tengo idea de qué hablas.

—Está bien, Izzy, te creemos. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro su hermano.

—Sois insoportables. —Bufó Isabelle, cogiendo su cabello en una larga coleta en lo alto de su cabeza. —Buscaré algo mejor que hacer que estar con ustedes o buscar a Simon. —Anunció, caminando dignamente hacia la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso bañarme en el mar con ropa. —Se encogió de hombros Maia. —Mejor iré a ponerme un traje de baño.

—Buena suerte. —Magnus puso las manos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a alejarse de Alec y Jordan, los únicos que quedaban cerca del auto.

Alec frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo te has puesto esos shorts? —Preguntó, confundido.

Magnus le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del nefilim. Él se estaba tomando en serio lo de dejar el pasado atrás. Hace unos minutos, no le hubiese sonreído cómo sólo se había comportado las primeras veces que se habían visto. Por alguna extraña razón, Alec no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Si le parecía bien o mal, aún no lo descifraba.

—El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo, agitando sus dedos que soltaron sus conocidas chispas azules. —Además era eso o desnudarme frente a todos. —Alec alzó ambas cejas. —¿Vienes? Voy a acomodar unas toallas.

El chico lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Realmente quería quedarse con Magnus cuando la situación es era tan delicada y extraña? La verdad es que le parecía algo complicado pero, que lo demandasen, quería estar un tiempo con su ex novio. Incluso si fingían ser algo menos que viejos amigos o conocidos. Quizás, si conseguían pasar una tarde tranquila, él consideraría no apartar a la familia de Alec de su vida sólo por su culpa.

—Dame eso. —Caminó hacia él, le quitó un par de toallas de las manos y caminó a su lado buscando un buen lugar para establecerse.

Con Maia e Isabelle buscando "cosas interesantes que hacer" cerca del auto, Jace y Clary jugando en la orilla del mar, Alec y Magnus buscando un lugar para las toallas, Jordan había quedado solo.

Bueno, él y Simon, que estaba desaparecido y por más que forzase su vista u olfato de hombre lobo, no lograba localizarlo. Jodidos vampiros, por eso se llevaban mal ambas especies.

—¿Chicos? —Alzó la voz. Nadie le prestó ni la mejor atención. —Chicos, me han dejado solo. —Volvió a decir.

Jordan suspiró resignadamente, decidiéndose a buscar a Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

—Entonces, ¿cuántas veces has estado en la playa? —Sonrió Clary a Jace, al verlo divertirse con el ir y venir de las olas.

—No tantas como hubiese querido. —Dijo Jace, pateando un poco de arena mojada con el pie.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Preguntó contrariada ella. —¿Qué acaso no es parte de las vacaciones de los Cazadores?

El chico rio.

—Bueno… no, no exactamente. No tenemos vacaciones adecuadas, o al menos no los Institutos. —Explicó, mirando de reojo a su novia.

—Suena aburrido. —Comentó desanimada Clary.

—No lo es. —Negó con la cabeza Jace. —Cuando tienes algo que aprender, lo aprendes. Trabajamos duro todo el tiempo en convertirnos en buenos cazadores, porque al final, eso es lo que somos. Así que nos ejercitamos regularmente para mantenernos en forma, y cuando tu mentor cree que estás listo, te va enseñando cosas específicas dependiendo del tipo de Cazador que quieras ser. Para eso teníamos a Hodge. —Añadió al final.

Clary asintió con la cabeza. Parecía realmente convencido con la idea de ser un soldado más en la eterna batalla para mantener la verdad alejada de los mundanos. Un leve dolor la apuñaló al darse cuenta que Jace –y todos los pequeños niños antes y después de él-, crecían con aquella idea.

— ¿Y cómo eso de aprender lo que debes aprender encaja con no ir a la playa a menudo? —Preguntó, algo perdida.

Ésta vez, Jace le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y algo triste.

—Porque no era necesario. —Dijo. —Cuando tuvimos que aprender a nadar -bueno Izzy y Alec, porque yo ya sabía-, usamos la antigua piscina del Instituto.

—¿Tienen una piscina en el Instituto? —Exclamó impactada Clary.

—Es un gran lugar. —Se encogió de hombros Jace, con simpleza.

La chica meditó unos segundos. La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado por conocer muy a fondo el Instituto (una vez Isabelle le había mostrado un nido gigante de arañas en uno de los pisos de abajo y había perdido el interés en explorar), pero tampoco creía que estuviese tan lleno de sorpresas. Ella se había criado en un apartamento sin espacio para siquiera un gato e imaginarse a los Lightwood creciendo en un lugar tan espacioso resultaba difícil.

—¿Y cómo salieron esas lecciones para aprender a nadar?

—Bueno, a Alec no le gusta tanto el agua. —Jace sonrió maliciosamente, mirando hacia la nada. Clary pudo haber jurado que estaba recordando alguna que otra broma que él e Isabelle de seguro le hicieron al moreno.

—¿De verdad? —Rio ella. —Porque estoy segura que Magnus cambiará su opinión sobre aquello tarde o temprano.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo Jace, más serio. Aún estaba preocupado por su parabatai, y a juzgar por los intentos de Magnus para ignorar lo obviamente nervioso que estaba Alec a su lado, Jace tenía todas las razones del mundo para estarlo.

Una ola particularmente grande chocó contra los pies de Clary, obligándole a bajar la mirada y descubrir que aún seguía con su ropa normal. Y comenzaba a empaparse, lo cual era un verdadero problema: no había empacado ningún otro atuendo.

—Jace, tengo un problema. —Mordió su labio.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó preocupado, desplazando su atención desde Alec hasta Clary.

—Estoy vestida.

Jace parpadeó un par de veces, algo aturdido, y luego sonrió. Una gran, burlona y sincera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Lo sé, y créeme cuando te digo que me alegra. —Rio. —Porque, ya sabes que estoy loco por ti, pero no me gustaría que Simon, Jordan, Magnus o incluso Alec te viesen desnuda. No antes que yo. —Se quejó en broma.

—Idiota. —Lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo. —Necesito ponerme mi traje de baño. Si es que traje uno. —Se dijo a sí misma, preocupada.

Jace alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de persona no trae traje de baño a la playa?

—La clase de persona a la cual nadie le informa que irán a una playa. —Le respondió de mala gana. —Magnus dijo que era una sorpresa dónde iríamos a celebrar, así que empaqué todo tipo de ropa. No estoy segura de haber empacado un traje de baño.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Alzó ambas manos Jace. —Yo estaré aquí mismo.

Clary asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y luego miró a su novio, confundida.

—¿Tú no necesitas cambiarte?

—Estoy un paso por delante de ti. —Le cerró un ojo y al segundo se despojó de su camiseta y pantalones, revelando un short rojo con unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla.

La chica sonrió, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Se ven increíbles con tu cabello. —Dijo en tono de broma, aunque no mentía; el rojo favorecía casi tan bien a Jace como el negro que usualmente usaba.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros, y Clary se alejó de su lado negando con la cabeza.

Caminaba hacia la camioneta donde habían llegado, pues no se había preocupado en bajar su bolso. A mitad de camino se encontró con Jordan, quien le preguntó por Simon vagamente y luego siguió su camino hasta Jace. Clary sabía que él y su novio no eran los mejores amigos del mundo y que jamás alguien llegaría a ser tan importante como amigo en la vida de Jace como lo era Alec, pero se llevaban bien. Incluso luego de haber dejado la postura de 'somos amigos porque odiamos a Simon'.

* * *

Maia llegó hasta la camioneta y cambió su ropa por algo más fresco justo en el momento perfecto para ver a Clary dirigiéndose hacia ella. No se preocupó por cerrar las puertas del auto, porque la pelirroja aún llevaba su ropa casual y de seguro querría cambiarse. Apoyó una de sus manos contra el metal frío del interior de la camioneta mientras esperaba a su amiga.

—Gracias por mantenerla abierta. —Dijo su amiga cuando llegó a su lado.

—No hay problema. —Sonrió Maia. —Por cierto, ¿sabes de qué hablan Jordan y Jace? —Frunció el ceño mientras los observaba atentamente.

Clary se giró para ver a ambos chicos y luego introdujo su cuerpo en el auto.

—Ni idea. —Encontró su bolso en un rincón. —Ya estaba bastante lejos de Jace cuando me topé con Jor… espera un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la morena, dedicándole su atención.

—Mi bolso. —El color en el rostro de Clary pareció desaparecer.

—¿Qué pasa con tu bolso? ¿No está?

—Está aquí mismo, no es el problema.

—¿Entonces? Habla claro, mujer.

—No tengo un traje de baño. —Musitó Clary, angustiada.

Maia frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de persona no trae un traje de baño a la playa? —Repitió inconscientemente lo que Jace le había dicho.

—La clase de persona a la cual no le dicen dónde van. —Exclamó irritada Clary, dejando caer su bolso en el piso de la camioneta.

—Bueno y… ¿qué piensas hacer?

Clary se sentó en el suelo, desanimada.

—No lo sé, ¿no bañarme? —Se encogió de hombros.

Maia se cruzó de brazos, pensativa.

—¿Crees que uno de los míos te quede bien?

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza, animada.

—Si te queda a ti, de seguro me queda a mí. —Al ver la expresión de Maia, se apresuró a aclarar: —Eres mucho más alta que yo, el problema sería si yo tuviese que prestarte uno.

La chica lobo parecía bastante conforme con la respuesta, pues sonrió ampliamente y se dedicó a hurgar en su propio bolso color verde. Era un bolso grande, pensó Clary, casi como para ir de campamento.

—Una pregunta, ¿siempre traes tanta ropa? —Musitó.

Maia alzó la vista e hizo una mueca.

—Nunca sabes cuándo tendrás que convertirte en lobo y perder toda tu ropa. —Explicó. —¡Ah, aquí está! —Le enseñó un traje de dos piezas.

Clary no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

—Maia… ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no usas esto?

La morena inspeccionó la prenda, concentrada.

—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero creo que hace no más de dos años. —Admitió, culpable. Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. —Al menos no te queda pequeño, y tampoco muestra mucho.

Clary asintió lentamente.

—Claro, pero… ¿No crees que es demasiado? —Tragó saliva.

* * *

Alec estiró una de las toallas que llevaba bajo el brazo en la arena y se dejó caer. Magnus hizo lo mismo, pero al contrario de la toalla de Alec -una con la típica decoración de peces y algas-, la suya era amarilla con rayos de colores, además de estar adornada con un gran MB en medio.

—¿Qué haces para divertirte, Alexander? —Empezó el brujo con un suave tono, casi como el de un ronroneo, siguiendo con su rutina de ignorar el pasado.

—Alec. —Corrigió el nefilim, como hacía con todo el mundo. Si bien alguna vez el brujo fue el único que lo llamaba Alexander regularmente, según su plan debían tratarse como si ninguno de esos hábitos hubiesen nunca pasado. —Supongo que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn tiene cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que un Cazador, tú dime qué haces. —Evitó la pregunta, mirando hacia el mar.

—Alexander, deja de coquetear conmigo. —Le reprochó Magnus, haciendo que el moreno girase su cabeza bruscamente hacia él, estupefacto.

—¿Q- qué? —Tartamudeó, incrédulo.

—Deja de coquetear conmigo. —Contestó el brujo, con actitud mojigata.

—Estás de broma. —Se quejó Alec. —No estoy coqueteando contigo.

—Acabas de insinuarme que hago cosas interesantes. Luego me pediste que te dijera qué hago.

Alec hizo una mueca.

—Es lo mismo que acabas de preguntarme a mí y no has pensado que era coqueteo.

—Eso es porque en mí, eso no es coqueteo. Es conversación de rutina. —Explicó, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Oh, vamos… —Exclamó Alec, pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando Isabelle se acercó hacia ellos con bloqueador en mano.

—Tengo que darle la razón a Magnus en esto, Alec. —Dijo, sentándose en la esquina de la toalla de su hermano con delicadeza. —Hay personas que utilizan el coqueteo en cada conversación y no suele significar mucho. Como ese tipo… ¿cuál era su nombre? Lo conocimos hace dos semanas. —Le pidió ayuda a su hermano. —Británico, cabello ondulado, muy lindo.

—¿Robert? —Inquirió dudoso Alec.

—Robert, ese mismo. —Chasqueó los dedos Isabelle. —Pasó la mitad de la noche insinuándosete y nadie lo vio raro, porque es simplemente su forma de hablar. Si lo dices tú, es un gran acto.

—Pero yo no estaba coqueteando con Magnus. —Explicó Alec, cansado.

—¿Cuál Robert se te insinuó? —Preguntó desconcertado el brujo, pero los dos Cazadores decidieron ignorarlo.

—¿En serio? —Parecía desanimada. —Porque fue una muy buena línea, déjame decírtelo.

—¿Le respondiste alguna insinuación? —Presionó Magnus, al verse ignorado.

—Gracias por decirme, la próxima vez que hable con alguien me aseguraré de no usarla. —Prosiguió Alec, hablando exclusivamente con Iz.

—Ya, entonces cuida más tus palabras. —Rio su hermana, levantándose de golpe. —¿Habéis visto a Simon?

—Creo que cerca de ése arbusto. —Se apresuró a decir Magnus, apuntando un lugar lejano.

—¿En serio? —Dijeron ella y Alec, confundidos.

—Cien por ciento seguro. —Confirmó el brujo, e Isabelle asintió con la cabeza lentamente antes de marcharse con rapidez.

Su hermano la observó alejarse y luego giró su rostro hacia su ex novio.

—¿De verdad viste a Simon? —Preguntó, suspicaz.

—No, no lo vi.

—¿Entonces?

—Quería que se fuera. —Frunció el ceño. —¿Le respondiste alguna insinuación a ese Robert?

Alec suspiró.

—Déjalo, Magnus, no nos conocíamos en aquel entonces, ¿recuerdas? —Le dijo en un tonito que le recordaba a Magnus el estúpido juego que había ideado sobre no conocerse.

* * *

Jordan caminó lentamente hasta quedar lado a lado con Jace. No dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a mirar el mar tal y como el rubio lo hacía por unos segundos. Al final, fue Jace quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Alguna vez habías venido a esta playa? —Preguntó, mirando a Jordan.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Maia ni siquiera me habló de lo que pasó.

—Lo noté. —Comentó el nefilim. —Ahora mismo nos está mirando, mientras Clary está con ella cambiándose a un traje de baño, así que supongo que ella también lo ha notado.

—¿Notar qué? ¿Que no me contó? —Inquirió el hombre lobo con sarcasmo.

—Que estás dolido, idiota.

—Pues vaya genio. —Gruñó Jordan. —En fin, no he venido aquí a hablarte sobre mi novia.

—¿Acaso me quieres hablar de tu novio, Simon?

Jordan dejó escapar un bufido exasperado.

—No, aunque lleva bastante tiempo perdido. —Lo buscó rápidamente con la mirada. —Vine porque llevas un tiempo considerable mirando al mar con una mueca, como si recordaras algo.

Inesperadamente, Jace comenzó a reír y alzó su rostro al sol, logrando que su cabello brillase aún más si era posible.

—Sólo recordaba la última vez que vine a la playa. Debió haber sido hace casi tres años.

Jordan lo miró con ambas cejas alzadas. Debía de ser un muy buen recuerdo para ser tan jovial.

—¿Te encontraste con alguna sirena u algo? —Tanteó, confundido.

—Algo así. —Sonrió Jace.

—¿Algo así? —Repitió Jordan hastiado.

—Bueno, a Isabelle le dijimos que era una sirena. Cuando en realidad era un pulpo asesino. Le costó dos semanas quitarse el color negruzco de tinta de la cara.

Después de eso, no pudo parar de reír. Jordan rio un poco, pero luego cerró la boca de golpe. Dando zancadas –si a eso se le podían llamar zancadas-, una figura roja se acercaba hacia ellos. Al principio, pensó que la luz solar estaba afectando su vista. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ver que no era su visión.

—Bueno, niño bonito, parece que la broma ahora va para ti. —Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Eh? —Preguntó confundido Jace, aún sin ver lo que Jordan podía.

—Dijiste que Clary estaba cambiándose el traje de baño, ¿no? —El Cazador asintió lentamente con la cabeza. —Bueno, no has visto un traje hasta que has visto uno de Maia. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó a Jace de los hombros, obligándolo a darse la vuelta hacia Clary, la mancha roja.

El traje de baño de Maia resultó ser una falda roja con puntitos negros, al igual que la parte de arriba, con la diferencia que el top tenía verde en los tirantes. El traje, el cabello rojo y el rostro encendido entregaban una visión única: Clary era una frutilla humana.

—No digas nada, o te mataré. —Gimió al llegar hasta donde los chicos, cuando Jace aún no se decidía por decir nada y se limitaba a mirarla con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—¿Por qué usas uno de los trajes de Maia? —Preguntó Jordan, perdido.

—Porque no empaqué mi traje de baño. —Le dedicó una mirada fría al hombre lobo.

Él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, casi sin poder creérselo.

—En serio, ¿qué clase de persona no trae un traje de baño a la playa? —Comentó entre dientes mientras se alejaba de la pareja.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle caminó hasta los arbustos que Magnus le había indicado, pero no encontró nada más que unas sospechosas hojas y ramas arrancadas recientemente. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos por allí, sin atreverse a llamar a Simon por el miedo a que todo el mundo se enterase que había decidido buscarlo después de todo, pero no encontró mayor rastro del vampiro. Al final, se decidió por ir a hablar con Maia, aún llevando la botella de bloqueador solar en la mano.

La licántropo se había quedado todo aquel tiempo en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, observando cómo Clary le mostraba a Jace su prestado traje de baño que le hacía parecer una fruta con pálidas extremidades. Aunque se sentía mal por no tener otra prenda que darle a la pelirroja, no podía evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Y, aunque se sorprendió al ver a Isabelle caminando directamente hacia ella, no le prestó demasiada atención a la chica hasta que estuvo a su lado, pues se había distraído observando a su novio, Jordan, alejarse de Jace y Clary al verse ignorado.

—¿Sigues sin poder deshacerte de eso? —Se obligó a apartar la mirada del chico y mirar a Isabelle, que irradiaba fastidio.

—Pensaba aplicarme el bloqueador charlando con Alec, pero se ve bastante complicado con Magnus y les he dado un empujoncito. —Comentó, mirando a los dos chicos sentados en las toallas.

—¿Y qué tal se lo han tomado? —Preguntó Maia, apoyándose en el árbol que le daba sombra al vehículo. —Porque el viaje hasta acá ha sido bastante incómodo.

—Bueno, estoy segura que va a despertar a Magnus. —Se encogió de hombros Isabelle, abriendo la botella del protector solar. —De lo que no estoy segura es de Alec creyendo que aún tiene una oportunidad con él.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Dijo Maia, al tiempo que recibía protector para aplicárselo sobre ella misma, imitando a Isabelle.

—Mi hermano es inteligente, todo el mundo que lo conoce lo sabe. —Explicó la morena, y su amiga asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que acababa de decir. —Pero en términos románticos… digamos que es algo lento. Le tomó semanas pillar que Magnus quería salir en serio con él, y ahora que han decidido jugar a los desconocidos, estoy segura que aunque Magnus le baile desnudo, no se va a creer que le ha perdonado y quiere salir de nuevo.

Maia meditó la situación unos cuantos segundos, que ambas chicas aprovecharon para terminar su tarea con la botellita de protector solar que luego Isabelle posicionó cerca de su bolso, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

—Entonces, es como si Clary se le insinuara a Simon. —Comentó Maia, distraída.

Pero a Isabelle no se le había pasado el comentario. Es más, su cuerpo se tensó y giró el rostro bruscamente hasta la chica.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Soltó.

—Ya sabes, si Clary intentase salir con Simon uno de estos días, como novia y novio, no dudo que Simon estaría encantado. —Dijo, sin mucha emoción. —Claro, no aceptaría, porque no cree que corresponda sus sentimientos. A Simon le parece casi imposible —Finalizó. —¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—No. —Se cruzó de brazos la Nefilim, claramente mosqueada. —Y no creo que él piense así.

—Oh, pero si él me lo dijo. —Aseguró. —Cuando solía jugar videojuegos con él, antes de no-salir, hablábamos bastante. Se le notaba bastante poco convencido sobre una chica en especial; que nunca atraería su atención lo suficiente. —Se giró por primera vez a mirar a su acompañante, y al instante notó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. —Eso fue hace mucho, por supuesto, la gente cambia.—Intentó arreglar la situación, alzando ambas manos.

Isabelle negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

—No, tienes razón, es exactamente igual. —Intentó disimular su expresión que había pasado de enfadada a desconsolada. —Y aunque no lo fuese, ¿cómo crees que se puede arreglar lo de mi hermano? —Cambió el tema abruptamente.

Maia le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Joder, había hablado más de la cuenta.

—Ya tramaremos algo, ¿vale?—Propuso, intentando animarle.

* * *

—No digas nada. Ni una sola palabra. —Murmuró Clary, intentando por todos medios apartar la mirada de Jace.

El chico no dijo nada. Ya llevaba un rato mirando a su novia con la boca ligeramente abierta, ambas manos en los bolsillos y una expresión desconcertada, lo cual comenzaba a mosquear a Clary. Si bien no quería que dijese nada, resultaba ridículo que se quedase ahí mirándole como si fuese la primera vez que veía a una chica.

—Jace. —Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Él no contestó. —Jace. —Repitió, y volvió a no recibir respuesta. —Bien, si te parece tan gracioso o lo que sea, veremos qué te parece cuando te deje solo para que te rías con libertad. —Anunció, y se preparó para dar una gran zancada y alejarse de su novio, pero no llegó muy lejos.

Una vez habiendo cerrado la boca y con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, Jace le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y le plantó un corto beso en la frente.

—Te ves adorable. —Su sonrisa aumentó en tamaño cuando Clary le miró alegremente. —Pero, ¿lo de ser fruta con piernas fue intencional o…?

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero no hizo nada más que negar con la cabeza.

—Supongo que no se veía tan ridículo en Maia. —Comentó ella, resignada.

—Vamos, apuesto a que no se veía ni la mitad de exótica que tú te ves ahora. —Intentó animarle.

—¿Exótica es una palabra para decir que me veo rara? —Preguntó suspicaz Clary.

Jace se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quizás? —Dijo, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—En fin. —Suspiró ella. —¿Qué quería Jordan?

—Hablarme de su novio, Simon. —Contestó simplemente Jace. —En realidad, está algo dolido por lo de Maia no contándole sobre esta playa.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. —La excusó Clary. —Bueno, él es su novio, creo que así duele más. No es lindo que alguien a quien amas te oculte algo así. —Admitió.

El rubio se rascó distraídamente el muslo derecho, justo en la parte donde los pantaloncillos rojos que llevaba como traje de baño le cubrían la pierna.

—Sí, es verdad. Aunque las sorpresas no cuentan como ocultar algo, ¿no?

—Bueno… no, una sorpresa es algo diferente. ¿A qué viene eso? —Inquirió confundida ella.

—Nada. —Sacudió él la cabeza. —Pero apuesto a que a nadie le gustaría ser Jordan en este momento.

—Al menos no se ve como tú. —Se burló Clary.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo me veo? —Repitió Jace, mirándose a sí mismo aturdidamente, buscando algo que estuviese mal.

—¡Mojado y confundido! —Rio su novia, acercándose a la orilla del mar y, con la mano, lanzándole un montón de agua a su rostro, mientras estaba demasiado impresionado para reaccionar.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Fray. —Jace sonrió de oreja a oreja, corriendo hasta ella para vengarse.

* * *

—Bien. —Anunció Magnus, cruzándose de brazos en actitud infantil.

—¿Bien? —Repitió Alec, claramente confundido. —¿Bien qué?

—No hablaremos de él si no quieres. Como tú dices "no nos conocíamos en aquel entonces". —El brujo bufó.

—¡Fue tu idea! —Protestó su ex novio, claramente irritado.

—No me vengas con esas cosas, Alexander.

—Bien. —Soltó Alec, acercando sus piernas a su pecho y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el mar. — Y es ALEC. —Corrigió de mala gana.

Magnus no dijo nada más en un buen rato. Se limitó a acostarse sobre su toalla con ambas manos detrás de la nuca, observando a quien había sido su novio. Alec se veía enfadado, pero más que eso, se veía dolido. Y, joder, era por su culpa. Obviamente, sabía que la separación había sido difícil para ambos, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar que para Alec se estaba haciendo tan dolorosa como para él. Quién sabía si incluso más.

Bueno, era difícil que lo extrañase más de lo que él lo extrañaba a él. Su sonrisa tímida, de cómo se levantaba temprano cada mañana a menos que el brujo le pidiese que se quedara unos minutos más, o el leve rubor que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que Magnus lo pillaba ejercitándose rutinariamente, tal y como le habían enseñado para ser un buen Cazador.

—¿Te gusta el mar? —Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Alec dio un leve respingo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué dices? —Inquirió en un tono algo brusco. —No te escuché. —Suavizó levemente su voz.

—Si te gusta el mar. —Volvió a decir Magnus, sentándose en la toalla y dedicando su total atención en el chico.

—No, no me gusta. —Respondió éste con poca emoción, sin mirar a su ex novio a los ojos. —No soy un gran admirador de ese tipo de baño.

—Ah, pero te encanta tomar duchas, ¿no? —Comentó Magnus sin poder callárselo. —Recuerdo que solías tomar una cada vez que estabas algo nervioso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Dijo amargamente Alec, siguiendo con el jueguito de no conocerse que el otro chico había propuesto. Porque si estaba tan bien con dejarlo fuera de su vida, pues él debía estar igual.

—Demándame, soy un acosador. —Alzó ambas manos el brujo, fingiendo estar relajado. —La verdad es que te he prestado más atención de la cual mi dignidad está dispuesta a aceptar.

—Nos conocimos _esta_ mañana.

— Ah, pero desde que entraste a la camioneta pude notar que te gustan las duchas. —Dijo Magnus, volviendo a mantener la compostura que hasta hace poco había abandonado.

Alec bufó.

—¿Y tú? —Dijo.

—¿Qué hay conmigo?

—¿Te gusta éste tipo de baño? —Aclaró.

—Oh, no. —Negó con la cabeza. —No como a esos dos, de todos modos. —Apuntó a Jace y Clary, jugando en el mar.

—¿Entonces? ¿Eres amante de las duchas?

—Y allí vamos de nuevo con el coqueteo, Alexander.—Le reprimió Magnus.

—Alec. —Corrigió éste. —Y no me conoces, Magnus, no puedes saber si coqueteo o no con la gente. —Espetó con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa.

—Buen punto. —Alzó ambas cejas el subterráneo. —Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a buscar algo.

Eso descolocó a Alec. La actitud orgullosa por su buena respuesta desapareció en segundos y miró confundido a Magnus.

—¿Qué vas a buscar? —Preguntó, aturdido. —Siempre puedes traerlo, eres un brujo, después de todo.

—Oh, claro. —Sonrió amplia y maliciosamente. —Pero esto es algo que merece mi tiempo.

Y sin dedicarle ningún segundo más a Alec, partió lentamente hasta la camioneta para buscar lo que quería mostrarle al nefilim.

* * *

La verdad es que el reírse por el rostro de Jace al ver a Clary como una frutilla humana, poco le había durado a Jordan. Pronto se había visto ignorado por la pareja, tal y como había sido ignorado un par de minutos antes, así que se sorprendió –ni ofendió- demasiado.

Consideró la posibilidad de hablar con Maia, pero ésta parecía bastante ocupada charlando con Isabelle y él aún se sentía mal por no saber del pasado de su novia cuando hasta un brujo lo sabía. No, sólo iría con mal humor y dejaría la situación peor.

Simon estaba perdido, así que no era una opción.

Observó a Alec y Magnus, si bien nunca se habían llevado mal, no le apetecía hablar con el brujo en aquellos momentos. Además parecían estar teniendo algunos problemas, para colmo. No pensaba meterse en medio de una pelea de no-pareja.

Desanimado, caminó hasta otro rincón de la playa, donde unos grandes árboles y arbustos otorgaban sombra y una agradable brisa. Se dejó caer sobre un par de hojas que hace poco habían sido arrancadas, quizás por el vient-…

—¡Jordan! —Susurró una conocida voz.

Él miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Los seis chicos seguían charlando entre ellos. Seguro era su imaginación.

—Aquí arriba, pedazo de imbécil. —Volvió a hablar la voz, más irritada y con un tono más alto que la primera vez.

Jordan alzó la vista. No sabía qué se esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego que no era aquello. No a Simon colgando de un árbol con expresión de pánico.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Logró musitar al cabo de un incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué no lo ves, Jordan? Me divierto con los monos. —Contestó de mala gana el vampiro.

—Aquí no hay monos. —Refutó el licántropo con ambas manos en los bolsillos, ahora de pie.

—Intento no quemarme, Jordan. —Intentó hablar en un tono lento y claro.

Pero éste se dedicó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Estás ebrio? —Preguntó, dando un gran suspiro.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Te has drogado? —Inquirió escandalizado el chico.

—¡No digas estupideces! —Respondió Simon con el mismo tono.

—¿Entonces? Porque no sé si tu cabeza lo ha notado, Simon, pero eres EL jodido vampiro diurno.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ése no es el problema.

—Explícate. —Se cruzó de brazos Jordan.

Simon alargó su mano fuera de la sombra que el árbol le proporcionaba hasta exponerla al sol directo. Al cabo de unos minutos, un leve olor a quemado fue detectado por el olfato de lobo de su amigo, y el vampiro se refugió en las sombras con una mueca de dolor.

—Simon… —Susurró, ahora realmente preocupado. —El sol… el sol te quema. —Tartamudeó, intercambiando una mirada confundida con el otro subterráneo.


End file.
